Candy Baby
by Suomi27
Summary: Fuiste arrastrado por sus sonrisas traviesas, sus ojos coquetos y su aparente inocencia e ingenuidad... pero ¿que tanto tenía de cierto esa apariencia? Aquel encantador niño rubio iba a volver tu vida un dulce infierno... SasuNaru! Shota, OOC, AU! Versión Corregida.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo hago este fanfic por puro amor al arte! Esta historia es shota, así que te pido por favor que, si no te gusta el género, te retires por favor, aunque me gustaría aclararte que en esta historia no hay violaciones y la relación entre los dos personajes se da de forma muy fantasiosa pero con mucho respeto. Dale una oportunidad y dime si te gusta, eso me haría muy feliz! :3

* * *

**Candy Baby**

_No podrás divertirte a costa de un chico enamorado, lo sabes._

* * *

Fue en la flor de tus dieciocho años, cuando la llama de la juventud (_según las palabras de Rock Lee_)ardió más que nunca, y tus sueños de adolescente promedio se fueron al caño.

¡Te habías enamorado, Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Egocéntrico y bastardo Uchiha, estabas loco de amor!

No eras del tipo fácil, que anda con una y con otra, o que cree que enamorarse es el fin del mundo, aquel que el primer día jura amor eterno y que cada veinticuatro horas celebra un aniversario con flores y osos gigantes y que máximo un mes después se aburre y las borra de su corazón con un sentido beso.

Definitivamente No.

Tú eras un hombre cruel de diferente tipo, quizás del peor.

¿Quién existía en el mundo, además de ti?

Siempre pensando en ti mismo, siempre anteponiendo tus propios intereses antes que los sentimientos de los demás.

¿Pero eso a quién le importaba, si eras tan maravilloso?

A ellas no, que seguían fielmente la imagen de tu espalda. Habías tenido muchas novias, tantas que a veces las olvidabas y ni siquiera las podías enumerar; chicas guapas (_obviamente)__, _las más populares, las que encajaran bien con tú imagen de ídolo.

¿Qué chica no quería caer en tus brazos al fin y al cabo? Enigmático y seductor "Príncipe del Hielo"… ¡Todas se morían por ti!

Pero tu corazón estaba guardado en una cajita labrada, sobre un peldaño de oro: ¿Cuántas no perecieron en el intento por alcanzarlo?

Y no, enamorarse no tenía nada de malo, ciertamente.

No habías sido tú, a lo largo de todos esos años, quien había alejado de semejante tesoro a todos aquellos que te amaban. Los corazones rotos no tenían nada que ver contigo; ninguna había sido la correcta, ninguna había sido lo suficiente, y aquello no era tú culpa _(sobra decir que tú eres perfecto)_;el que nunca te hubieran alcanzado se debía a la ineptitud, a la insipidez de sus cuerpos, a la falsedad de sus lágrimas y, a las palabras vulgares de sus cartas de amor.

¡Pero, oh sorpresa! ¡Había llegado, Sasuke, la persona destinada! ¡Había llegado y el mundo comenzó a caerte encima!

No, a enamorarte no le tenías miedo, no tenía nada de malo.

¡Pero volverte homosexual y pedófilo sí que era un problema!

Te habías enamorado de lo inimaginable, de lo prohibido.

¿Dónde quedaron las fantasías con faldas cortas y braguitas con encajes? ¿Dónde el gusto por los grandes pechos y la piernas bonitas?

¿Por qué no era esa persona una chica, loca por la moda y siempre preocupada por su aspecto y popularidad?

El esquema se rompió, se hizo pedazos en las manos de un niño trigueño, de intensos ojos azules y cuerpo tan pequeño como dulce.

Porque esa sonrisa traviesa te arrastró al desastre y fuiste fácilmente seducido por su cara coqueta y su aparente inocencia e ingenuidad.

Toda tú vida habías sido un egoísta, pero este niño sería el comienzo de un cambio. Todo ese daño y lo errores cometidos en tu vida de apariencia, ese encantador "demonio" rubio iba a devolvértelos.

Serias totalmente engañado, y caerías en su trampa.

¿Quién iba a pensarlo?

Que en la flor de la adolescencia ibas a ser torturado, y que disfrutarías este castigo como ningún otro.

* * *

**Candy Baby 2**

_Mírame, ¡te aseguro que lo que haces está bien!_

* * *

Él se detenía siempre frente a ese lugar, la tienda donde trabajabas, al regresar del colegio.

Ponía sus dos manos en el escaparate y con una sonrisa desbordante de felicidad sus ojos recorrían con asombro el mundo maravilloso de adentro, la felicidad hecha de sabores y vendida en envolturas de todos los colores que se podía imaginar.

Habías comenzado a trabajar en _Candy Baby_ a principios del mes, cuando uno de los amigos de tú padre y su socio te habían invitado a ayudarlos en su nuevo negocio, inaugurado solo hacía un par de semanas cerca de una zona escolar y comercial muy popular.

Por supuesto, no tenías la necesidad de hacer algo así, pues dinero era lo que te sobraba a ti y a tu familia. Sin embargo, Kakashi e Iruka te caían bien, y no era bueno para la imagen de un Uchiha ser un chico holgazán.

Atender una tienda de dulces no era una mala manera de pasar las vacaciones de verano, además de que no había más planes que llamaran tu atención. Cabía mencionar que, como el extraordinario estudiante que eras, habías exentado todas tus materias con una sobresaliente calificación y, mientras todos los demás seguían asistiendo a cursos y exámenes, tus días libres ya habían comenzado sin que hubiese alguien disponible para salir a divertirse (_Todas tus chicas eran tontas, así que no había más remedio_).

Por supuesto, poco después de que llegarás a la tienda, tu sola presencia convirtió _Candy Baby_ en todo un éxito.

Era un establecimiento muy bonito, grande y confortable. Los dulces y los productos que se vendían eran increíbles, incluso para ti que no eras muy aficionado al caramelo. Eran muchos, desde chocolate hasta chicle, de los más variados sabores hasta las más excéntricas formas, y con el pasar de los días Kakashi y el sonriente Iruka comenzaban a traer nuevos, cada vez más interesantes.

Así cada día era bastante divertido. Siempre estabas rodeado de chicas guapas de otros colegios, y tus compañeros terminando las clases iban a verte. La tienda siempre estaba llena, y había un ambiente de moda y diversión.

Tal vez fue por eso, que reparaste muy poco en la presencia de ese pequeño, tan diferente a los demás, siempre mirando con curiosidad y anhelo los dulces y de extraña forma a las personas.

Esto último era lo que seguramente le impedía entrar, sentirse en confianza entre esos adolescentes caprichosos que revoloteaban a tu alrededor como el centro de todo ese universo.

Fue Iruka quién le animo a entrar, el que lo vio un día y con una amable sonrisa le empujo a echar un vistazo adentro, acompañándolo entre la escandalosa multitud. Sin embargo, a pesar de que estuvo charlando alegremente con Iruka sobre los tipos de chocolates mientras paseaban por todo el establecimiento, lo notaste muy poco, apenas percibiendo su presencia.

A sus trece años, no era un niño muy alto, y cuando se unió a la fila de alborotadas chicas que aunque ya habían pagado sus productos se rehusaban a irse por estar flirteando, esto no le fue de mucha ayuda para llamar tu atención.

Lo que llevó tu mirada a él fue un estruendo, el sonido de cosas cayendo al suelo. Le habían empujado y el montón de dulces que traía en brazos había caído al piso, sin que ninguna de las chicas le hiciese mucho caso por estar atentas a ti.

¿Qué paso entonces?

Apenas pudiste parpadear, no creyendo lo que mirabas cuando con una adorable expresión de preocupación él se arrodillo rápidamente a verificar el estado de sus lollipops y sus chocolates, de los cuales la mayoría se habían hecho cachitos.

Era un niño como de un país lejano, un niño que podía salir en revistas de moda, un niño que te supo inexplicablemente a destino y que vestido con su uniforme escolar, un corto short azul y una camisa de manga corta impecablemente blanca bajo el saco bordado de corte occidental, hizo nacer en ti la expectativa de lo prohibido.

No supiste como, ni en qué momento, saltaste el mostrador y te situaste a su lado para auxiliarlo en su tarea de recoger sus dulces, sintiéndote todavía trastornado.

¡Qué placer fue su sonrisa agradecida! ¡La cándida mirada de sus ojos azules! ¡La suave y expuesta piel blanca de sus muslos que tentaba a tus dedos a hacer una caricia indecorosa!

Y cuando le tendiste la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, intencionalmente usaste un poco más de fuerza, para que perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que recargarse en tú cuerpo.

¡Hasta ese momento, no habías experimentado el mágico placer del encanto ajeno!

El choque de sus cuerpos te hizo jadear excitado, y tus manos instintivamente lo aferraron de las caderas, apenas conteniéndose para ir más allá. Su cabeza chocó contra tu pecho y un golpe de fragancia - aroma a leche, a rosas, a dulces, como huelen los infantes - proveniente de su sedoso cabello rubio extasió tus sentidos.

Su carita sorprendida y confusa ante tus acciones fue un punto más que hizo a tu pulso acelerarse sin control, disfrutando de sus ojos grandes y sus labios delgados de un intenso color rojo (_Suponías que las piruletas de cereza, de las cuales era gran fanático -por la cantidad de ellas que le ayudaste a recoger del piso- tenían algo que ver con ello)_. Qué ganas de llevar una mano a su sonrojada mejilla y resbalarla lentamente por ese delgado cuello, por esa esbelta espalda y seguir tocando abajo… más abajo…

- Disculpa… ¿Estás bien?

¿Lo decía porque tu nariz estaba sangrando? ¿O porque parecía que habías perdido la noción de la realidad?

Aun así, mientras le sonreías tranquilizadoramente y adoptabas la pose de hermano mayor que lo tiene todo bajo control, te negaste a soltarlo, y aunque él parecía un poco extrañado se dejo hacer ingenuamente.

Era una monada, ¡ninguna de las chicas que los miraban sorprendidas podían comparársele!

La mayoría se agarraban de las manos y con los ojos en forma de corazón comenzaron a elogiar con chillidos lo tierno y caballeroso que te habías portado. Otras no tardaron en sacar su pañuelos y correr hacía ti extremadamente preocupadas para detener la hemorragiamientras el resto miraban al pequeño con resentimiento por haber robado un instante tu interés.

Entre éste nuevo escándalo, fueron separados. Sólo alcanzaste a ver como un amable Iruka atendía personalmente al rubio mientras Kakashi intentaba calmar a las tumultuosas féminas -ella eran buenas clientas, así que no había más remedio que aguantar sus despliegues amorosos-.

Una tímida mirada y una ligera sonrisa fue lo último que te dirigió, antes de desaparecer. Sin embargo, te prometiste que no dejarías las cosas terminar de esa manera; nunca lo habías sentido antes, esa sensación inquieta en tu pecho, el correr ardoroso de la sangre en tu cuerpo y la repentina sed que sufrieron tus labios…

La fascinación por aquel niño llenó completamente tus sentidos y tus pensamientos.

Las confusiones vendrían más adelante (_como así también la verdad)_, porque ahora no podías pensar en nada más que en un dulce rubio que se vería magnifico entre las sabanas blancas de tu cama.

* * *

**Candy Baby 3**

_Fijo mi amable mirada en él, aunque no haya honestidad en mis ojos._

* * *

Desde el primer momento, fue fácil para ti suponer cual sería la relación que llevarías con aquel estúpido y como podrías tenerlo besando tus pies.

No sería algo lento, pero las cosas se darían a su tiempo. Necesitabas irlo tentando, dejarlo el límite, y al final, cuando ya te lo hubiera dado todo, dejarle probar tu calidez.

Él iba a ser el primero, y le iba a costar caro.

Porque eras un niño malo, Naruto Uzumaki, y también inteligente.

A pesar de tu corta edad, sabías cuales eran las necesidades de un adulto, aunque personalmente nunca hubieras probado nada de eso _(el manga siempre era muy informativo)_. Pero no te daba miedo. Te habías hecho a la idea de que era un sacrificio para llegar a tu meta, porque nada era gratis.

Había sido tu amigo de la infancia tu ejemplo, un enigmático niño de extravagantes ideas quién con sus palabras y con sus acciones había despertado esas ideas en ti.

¿No eran sorprendentes, toda esas cosas que Sai te contaba en pequeños susurros?

Del porqué de las marcas en su cuerpo…

De la razón por la que a veces no podía caminar con normalidad…

Del motivo por el que se quedaba tan tarde en el salón con Gaara-sensei…

"_Los adultos pueden dártelo todo, si los haces felices"_

Esa fue la mayor revelación, la que te hizo comprender como funcionaba la felicidad material.

Por eso, Sai sacaba la mejor nota, aun sin esforzarse. Por eso, siempre tenía mucho dinero y llevaba muchas cosas caras al colegio. Comenzó con un celular nuevo, luego un reproductor y un día ya tenía una laptop. Sai se divertía de lo lindo y era caprichoso, siempre pidiendo más porque sabía que el mundo estaba en sus manos.

Aunque la mayor parte de esas cosas no eran realmente de tú interés, de verdad le envidiaste y le admiraste, dedicándote a aprender de él. Sai mismo había sido quién, llevándote de la mano, te colocó frente al gran espejo de tu casa y tocando curioso tu rostro con sus manos te mostró lo que eras en realidad, el potencial que había en el extraño color de tus ojos, en el brillante tono de tu cabello.

Fue así que él Naruto travieso, él de las rodillas raspadas y que siempre estaba metiéndose en problemas, se volvió el encanto personificado.

Cuidaste más de ti mismo, la forma de llevar el uniforme, tu actitud hacia los demás. Aún cuando quisieses insultar, golpear, derribar, te mantenías sereno, sonriente y siempre escalofriantemente cortés.

Porque tú, que habías sido un niño pandillero, de pésimos modales y lengua desatada, aprendiste a ser más sumiso, a parecer ingenuo y travieso, a aparentar amabilidad y dulzura, a bajar los ojos tímidamente para incitar a los demás a cumplir tus caprichos.

Por eso fue fácil reconocer la oportunidad en las acciones de Sasuke (_¿así se llamaba?)_, cuando aquel día en la dulcería, te devoro prácticamente con la mirada.

¡Era el amante ideal, porque aunque era un idiota, trabajaba en el lugar perfecto!

Porque era verdad que no buscabas aquello que le daban a Sai, aquello que cualquier otro niño hubiese deseado para sí mismo. Tú buscabas algo más simple, algo más mágico y que, sin embargo, te volvía loco.

¡No existía nada que amaras más en todo el universo que los dulces mismos!

Anhelabas ese mundo de azúcar, ese mundo de ilimitados sabores, rebosante de formas y de chispeantes colores.

Chocolates, bombones, paletas, mazapanes, pasteles, natillas, gelatinas, chicles, bizcochos, galletas, flanes, merengues, frutas en almíbar, obleas, helado, budín de leche, caramelos -de frutas, de regaliz, picantes-, gomitas, panqués, mousse de frutas, algodón de azúcar…

Era un universo de posibilidades, diversidad infinita e inagotable. Belleza y felicidad que se escribían con azúcar y que con el dolor de tu lindo corazón no podían ser tuyos de la forma absoluta y plena deseada debido a las restricciones de tus padres.

¿Qué esperaban de ti cuando te dieron la tarjeta de crédito? ¡Sólo eras un niño!

Era un lindo día, hasta que el teléfono sonó. Mirabas televisión y comías dulces, cuando contestaste tenías la boca llena. Nunca habías oído gritar tanto a mamá y a papá en toda tu vida y la razón te parecía un poco estúpida.

Nunca lo hacían, pero por algún extraño motivo a Kushina le dio curiosidad revisar el estado de cuenta de las tarjetas y un grito furioso salió de su garganta al mirar la cantidad de ceros que tenía la cuenta del dentista que seguramente se volvería aun más millonario, porque abajo habían otras cuentas aun más grandes, todas a nombre de pastelerías, dulcerías y reposterías de gran lujo.

Te hablaban desde un lugar lejano, un continente cruzando el mar. A los trece años vivías solo, no era extraño: así había sido la mayoría del tiempo. Hasta ese momento no habías tenido problemas y para tus padres una tontería así fue el desastre. Desde donde sea que estuvieran movieron sus contactos y pronto a casa llego un servicio de expertos en cuidados de niños.

Registraron tu habitación y la vaciaron, sin contemplación tiraron tanto dulce como encontraron en la alacena y en el refrigerador. Antes de irse sólo dejaron verdura, una dieta en el comedor y una palmadita en tu cabeza (_los muy idiotas). _Regresaban frecuentemente para volver a suministrarte alimentos _sanos _y te dejaban comida preparada para algunos días.

"_Es por tú bien, Naruto-chan"_

¿Por tú bien? ¿Acaso querían matarte? ¡Realmente esa era su intención con todas esas medidas en extremo drásticas! ¡Incluso se contactaron con la cafetería de la escuela para que te dieran sólo la dieta recomendada!

Cancelaron la tarjeta de crédito y cerraron sus manos: ya no más dinero, adiós caprichos y felicidad.

Lo peor de todo vino cuando se abrió Candy Baby, esa preciosa y enorme tienda de dulces en un centro comercial cercano a tu escuela, misma por la que forzosamente tenías que pasar en tu recorrido de regreso a casa.

Todos los días, lo único que podías hacer era ir a observar, resintiendo la falta de efectivo en tus bolsillos ante las deliciosas cosas que sólo podías contemplar encantado, ansioso.

Pero igual sólo eso era maravilloso, porque siempre había muchos niños comprando felices. Tú los mirabas desde fuera, a través del aparador principal, y sentías latir tu corazón de emoción por las delicias que algún día podrías probar cuando tus padres se dignaran a pensarlo mejor y se dieran cuenta de que morirías si las cosas seguían así drásticas.

Como los conocías pensabas que lo olvidarían en algunos días, desordenados como eran no tardarían en volver a devolverte tu libertad. Pero pasaron las semanas y, para tu desespero, ese día no pareció llegar pronto. La dulcería tampoco pareció querer esperarte, porque las cosas cambiaron.

¡No había pasado ni siquiera un mes de su inauguración, cuando élllegó a arruinarlo todo!

Llegó con su rostro desinteresado y autosuficiente, trayendo a un montón de revoltosas adolescentes que llegaron a hacer de Candy Baby, aparte de la estupenda dulcería que ya era, un centro de inútiles y egocéntricos adolescentes que no concebían el mundo sin sus celulares.

Por eso, aunque Sai te había prestado algo de dinero por esos días, te repugno el tener que pasar entre las plastas de ropa combinada, perfumes apestosos y kilos de maquillaje que eran la mayoría de esas "ancianas".

Ninguna de ellas valoraba las maravillas de Candy Baby, no podían comprender la felicidad de los dulces cuando estaban tan ocupadas mirándose al espejo y mirando al chico del mostrador que apenas les hacía caso, que apenas se dignaba a mirarlas, también más ocupado en sí mismo que en los demás.

Ese afortunado día en que se dio tu brillante oportunidad, sin que tu mismo lo esperaras, fue gracias al dueño de la tienda, ese sonriente señor con una marca en su nariz que te invito a pasar y que haciéndote olvidar tu repulsión con sus amables palabras te llevo tienda adentro.

Hablar con él fue de las cosas más felices que te sucedieron ese día, nunca había conocido a un adulto tan razonable, alguien que hablara con tanto amor, como tú mismo, de los dulces. Cuando te dejó en la fila de la caja te hizo prometer que volverías pronto, y tú asentiste sin dudarlo, mirándolo alegremente hasta que esa chica idiota te empujó.

Fue ella quién te envió directamente a sus brazos, la muy estúpida. Tus dulces se hicieron trocitos al chocar con el suelo y tú los miraste preocupado, haciendo un puchero de rabia contenida. Estabas planeando pisar en venganza su reluciente zapatilla cuando de la nada él apareció frente a tus ojos, con una expresión diferente a la que siempre le habías visto.

¡Al principio te sentiste algo mareado, tratando de entender en su mirada lo que después te pareció inconfundible! ¡Y no te quedaron dudas sintiendo su reacción cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron "accidentalmente"!

¿Por qué le habías interesado? ¿Qué le había hecho fijar su mirada en ti de un momento a otro? Su fuerte respiración te hacía cosquillas y sus dedos se aferraban a ti con fuerza mal contenida, como si estuviese deteniéndose a si mismo.

No sabías muy bien como había sucedido todo, con lo fugaz e intenso que fue. Sin embargo, de algo estabas seguro, había caído en tus redes, y era cuestión de tiempo para que él diera el siguiente paso.

Porque el juego comenzaba, y pronto Sasuke Uchiha comenzaría a caer.

* * *

**Candy Baby 4**

_Algún día me envolverás suavemente en ti_

_Y harás que me derrita._

_(Frío, Oh! Frío Corazón…)_

* * *

"_Aunque te prometan todos los dulces y los juguetes del mundo, nunca debes tomar la mano de un extraño, Naruto-chan. Debes recordar que no toda la gente en el mundo es buena."_

Esas fueron las palabras de mamá cuando cumpliste cinco años y ya pudiéndote valer por tu propio criterio comenzaste a andar tras todo aquel que te ofreciera un beneficio, sobre todo si era un beneficio de azúcar sabor a uva.

Tus padres se preocupaban, porque eras un niño diferente; nunca podían saber cuáles eran tus pensamientos, no comprendían ninguna de tus acciones, no sabían que esperar de su pequeño hijo.

Sin embargo sus inquietudes eran siempre pasajeras, porque tenían muy poco tiempo para pensar en ellas. Eran personas muy trabajadoras y aunque te amaban muchísimo no podían permitirse mucho tiempo para ti.

Debido a ello tuviste muchos problemas, pequeños traumas y miedos que poco a poco fuiste superando, dejando de lado, aunque nunca desaparecieron. Antes de que nacieras ellos ya tenían una vida, estaban enamorados de sus trabajos, debías comprender que en sus mentes no eras lo primero.

Tal vez por ello fue que te convertiste en un niño tan adulto, tratando de encontrar una forma de sobrevivir a su soledad. Una casa grande en la cual nunca hay ruido, desayuno y comida sin más compañía que un televisor. La tarde se te iba mirando el cielo en el jardín, pensando en el día que jamás le contarías a nadie porque simplemente en tu vida nunca había estado la presencia constante de alguien que te recibiese en casa, que te preguntara una cosa tan simple como tu día en la escuela y si te sentías un poco triste porque las matemáticas se te habían dado fatal o feliz porque tenías un nuevo amigo.

¿Qué podía compensar el lugar de unos padres siempre ausentes, viajando por el mundo mientras su pequeño vivía solo, sin un regazo en el cual esconderse en esas frías noches de tormenta?

Los dulces eran azúcar, azúcar era felicidad. Hacían sonreír a todo el mundo, como a las familias de la televisión Tal vez esa fue una de la razones de tu obsesión casi religiosa hacia ellos. Te aferraste a una cosa sencilla, convirtiéndola en un mundo, tratando de llenar un hueco…

Sin embargo, como los doctores que eran, Minato y Kushina se preocuparon e hicieron lo que creyeron correcto para detener tu comportamiento, antes de marcharse otra vez. Entonces ya no hubo nada a lo cual aferrarse y la necesidad se volvió más grande.

Sasuke Uchiha era la llave, él te abriría las puertas y colgado de tu cuello en una cadenita de mentiras, recorrería contigo el largo camino de la satisfacción, por más peligroso y absurdo que este fuera.

Por ello, cuando le viste recargado en su auto esperándote a la salida del colegio, las palabras de mamá resonaron en tu mente, como una alerta.

¿Qué clase de persona sería ese Sasuke Uchiha, de actitud indiferente que en realidad era la fachada de su gran egocentrismo?

Era un hombre que no dudaba de sí mismo, estaba seguro de lo que hacía; la hambrienta mirada en sus ojos y la sonrisa de autosuficiencia en sus labios no mentían.

Sería realmente interesante ver hasta donde llegaría, que límites sería capaz de cruzar para tenerte, hasta qué punto se volvería tan loco que no pudiera pensar en otra cosa que hacerte feliz para sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo.

Por ti, cambiaría totalmente. Te mostraría muchas caras, facetas y características de su personalidad, la mayoría fingidas, para enamorarte y saciar sus deseos.

Pero al final, él terminaría siendo todo aquello que tu quisieras y todo su egocentrismo se iría al demonio, porque creería solo en ti y tú eras aún más egoísta, hasta los extremos de ser cruel.

Las palabras de mamá eran estúpidas, estabas más allá de todo ello.

- Naruto-kun… ¿Quién es ese tipo del auto negro que tanto te mira?

Sai era un niño curioso y no quiso quedarse con la duda, aunque por supuesto, ya se había hecho una idea bastante acertada de lo que pasaba.

- Es mi estúpido adulto. - le sonreíste con complicidad y seguiste tu camino, sin esperar a ver su reacción _(una sonrisa malvada, seguramente)._

¡La diversión comenzaba!

~*~*~*~*~*~_Candy Baby~*~*~*~*~*~_

La Escuela Secundaria Konoha era un precioso y enorme edificio blanco rodeado de áreas verdes, donde la mayoría de los niños de la ciudad pasaban gran parte de su trayecto de la infancia a la adolescencia.

Un día ya bastante lejano tu habías sido uno de sus estudiantes, vistiendo el viejo uniforme corte occidental que siempre te pareció de un estilo estúpido.

Para las chicas estaba bien, eran encantadoras correteando por los jardines de recreo con sus faldas tableadas y sus sacos con grandes moños rojos en el cuello, el viento despeinándoles el cabello y levantándoles las azules y cortas faldas…

Sí, a esa edad habías sido un pervertido, al igual que muchos otros niños. Era algo normal, comenzaba la edad donde empezaban a descubrir ciertas cosas, donde comenzaban a sentirse atraídos por sus lindas compañeras.

Hasta tus diecisiete años, tus inclinaciones nunca habían fallado.

Caderas anchas, cintura pequeña, busto grande y bonita cara… esa era tu chica, así era la afortunada mujer que podía aspirar a ser tu novia y compartir su cama contigo algunas noches.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado con tus preferencias, de un día para otro?

Ni los de tu mismo sexo ni los niños eran lo tuyo, definitivamente no.

Pero con Naruto, que era poseedor de esas peligrosas características, era una situación diferente.

Podías mirar a otros hombres, y eran rivales y amigos: el más cercano el serio Neji Hyuuga, quien era un buen amigo desde tus tiempos de infancia.

Podías ver a otros niños y pensar en ellas como tiernas y en ellos como molestias. La pequeña Hinata Hyuuga un buen ejemplo de ello, así como el estúpido de Kiba.

Sólo Naruto, con ese pequeño uniforme occidental que tú y la mayoría de los chicos que un día asistieron a la Secundaria Konoha llevaron con vergüenza al ser demasiado afeminado e infantil, era diferente, de una forma que te volvía loco.

Y cuando lo viste salir por la puerta principal, después de minutos de reflexión mientras lo estabas esperando, reafirmaste tus palabras como ciertas. Resaltaba en la multitud, brillando entre los grupos de estudiantes que charlaban y jugaban relajados al haber terminado un duro día de escuela.

Lo viste platicar un momento con uno de sus amigos, y luego caminar en dirección a ti, que te habías mantenido al margen, sólo observando. Se acercaba lentamente, mirándote con una sonrisa en los labios, saludándote de manera tímida.

Parecía algo sorprendido por tu presencia, te pregunto encantadoramente si te acordabas de él y cuando asentiste te agradeció entusiastamente por ayudarle la otra vez en Candy Baby.

Verlo de esa manera era algo estimulante; tímido aunque relajado, buscando tu agrado, esperando algo de ti.

¿Se imaginaría que era eso que querías hacerle? ¡Obviamente no!

Pero aun así, lo sabría en poco tiempo, porque Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre de acciones y no de palabras.

Consecuencias no existían en su vocabulario.

~*~*~*~*~*~_Candy Baby~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**[Más dulce que un lollipop,**_

_**Mi mente es una dinamita a punto de explotar.]**_

Lo sentiste jadear en tu cuello, y no pudiste hacer otra cosa que sonreír encantado.

Dejaste que sus manos jugaran libremente en tu cuerpo, haciéndote cosquillas mientras iba subiendo tu camisa, dejando besos en tu estomago y en tu pecho que te hacían suspirar entre risas.

Sabias exactamente a donde se dirigían las cosas, pero no te preocupabas y te dejabas hacer.

Sin que se lo pidieras se detendría dentro de poco, porque un auto no era el lugar adecuado para hacerlo, y él lo sabía.

Porque estaba fascinado, porque resultó mejor de lo que esperaba, quería hacerlo especial y duradero.

Fue por ello que se detuvo, antes de que sus labios siguieran más allá. Arregló tu camisa y recargó su cabeza en tu pecho, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Era difícil, lo comprendías, pero eso era lo que querías, verlo sufrir para divertirte.

Sin importar su delicado estado presionaste tu pequeño cuerpo contra sus caderas e inclinándote un poco, tomaste sus labios.

No paso mucho antes de que tuviera otra vez el control, obligándote a abrir la boca, dejándote sin aire, obligando a tu lengua seguirle el paso a la suya mientras su mano volvía perderse, esta vez acariciando una de tus piernas.

Sin embargo pronto volvió a la realidad y con un brusco movimiento sus dos manos te tomaron fuertemente de la cadera y te levantaron, trasladándote de sus piernas al asiento del copiloto.

Estabas poniéndole difíciles las cosas, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo por mantener el control.

Eras su dulce y como tal te desenvolvería con cuidado.

¡Serías lo mejor que comería en toda su vida!

_**[Más dulce que un lollipop,**_

_**Mi mente es una dinamita a punto de explotar.]**_

* * *

**Candy Baby 5**

_¡Viva yo!_

_¡Siempre digo con orgullo que soy el mejor!_

* * *

Cuándo te invitó a dar una vuelta en su auto, reafirmaste tu suposición de lo bien que iban las cosas.

Sasuke estaba desplegando su estrategia y está comenzaba con observar el ambiente en el que se desarrollaría: tu escuela –que igual había sido la suya hace muchos años –, tus amistades, lo bien que te veías en el estúpido uniforme…

Sin embargo, un punto todavía más importante en su planes era el lograr acercarse y analizar al niño con el que compartiría su cama, y no precisamente para dormir.

Se iba a hacer tu amigo, se mostraría interesado en cada una de tus palabras, casualmente tendrían los mismos gustos, escucharían la misma música, verían el mismo programa por televisión, les gustaría el mismo equipo de futbol e incluso resultaría que tendrían los mismos maravillosos recuerdos de infancia.

Y fue exactamente así, pues aunque todo lo hacía desde un calculador plano adulto, para ti, que estabas un paso adelante, las cosas que hacía eran totalmente predecibles y tontas.

Pero te mantuviste quieto en tu asiento, sonriendo con cada una de sus palabras, fingiendo estar encantado por poder hablar con él sobre todas esas cosas.

¿Cuántas mentiras debían estar flotando entre ustedes? ¿Cuántas ocultas intenciones debían esconder cada una de sus escogidas palabras?

Ese día habría sólo un ganador que, lamentablemente, no iba a ser él.

Tu victoria vino con un beso, el primero, totalmente inesperado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de aquel suave contacto: tú por pensar en cómo reaccionar y él por reprenderse a sí mismo por su estupidez.

Hacía rato que había estacionado el auto en una bonita calle, convenientemente poco transitada. El canto de los pájaros en un árbol cercano disipó un poco la tensión.

Tenías que pensar rápido. Esperabas algo así una o dos citas más adelante, pero habías resultado más atrayente de lo que esperabas.

¿Qué tipo de actitud le gustaría?

Por su personalidad, suponías que había tenido serios remordimientos de conciencia sobre pedofilia y homosexualidad. La homosexualidad no era un problema, si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer era relativo mientras pudieras satisfacerlo. Así eran los adultos, lo demás no importaba.

En cuanto a su moral, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un obstáculo al principio, así que lo mejor sería no arriesgarse. Aunque le encantaba tu inocencia, todo tenía sus límites y lo mejor era no salir con bobadas.

Estabas en medio de esos delicados pensamientos cuando de la nada y sin que nuevamente lo esperaras, volvió a besarte. Pero fue diferente, porque pudiste sentir su mano obligándote a abrir la boca antes del contacto, y te miró de forma agresiva, como retándote a que le detuvieras.

No lo detuviste, por supuesto, y diste lo mejor de ti para seguirle el ritmo en ese húmedo y escandaloso beso. Incluso dejaste que tus brazos envolvieran en su cuello, como dándole tu aprobación.

Se suponía que Sasuke Uchiha era una persona sensata, de razonamiento frío, y había vuelto a actuar sin pensar.

¿Realmente les gustabas tanto como para echar a la basura un calculado plan y arruinarlo todo?

Si hubieses sido un niño normal, para él todo hubiese terminado ahí y al día siguiente sería demandado por acoso sexual.

Afortunadamente para él, no eras para nada un niño normal, y lo que vino después lo confirmo.

Lástima que él estaba tan ciego de deseo como para darse cuenta.

~*~*~*~*~*~_Candy Baby~*~*~*~*~*~_

¿Amigos? ¿Novios? ¿Amantes?

Tú no le dejaste nada muy en claro y él no pidió más explicaciones, y sin embargo… ¡Las cosas seguían un curso tranquilo, como si fuera natural!

Habías necesitado de muy poco para convencerle. Nada más que unas cuantas palabras, susurradas dulcemente en su oído;

- Siempre iba a ese lugar, sólo para verte… - ¡Que mentira más grande! Tuviste que recurrir a todo tu esfuerzo para no soltar una delatadora carcajada.

Y él sólo se quedo quieto, escuchando tu irregular respiración, malinterpretando tu gesto de esconder la cara en su cuello.

Ante tus palabras no dijo nada, pero sí hizo mucho.

¿No se hicieron de repente sus manos más confiadas y sus besos más apasionados?

Podías ver cuánto brillaban sus ojos, lo feliz que estaba. Sus sentimientos parecían tan sinceros que te sentiste algo aturdido por un momento. No obstante, la noción de que todo era mentira te regreso a la realidad, a una bastante traviesa, donde tenías que mover tus mejores piezas para no terminar dando todo sin recibir nada…

¡Pero al menos Sasuke ya había picado el anzuelo, y tú habías descubierto que después de todo acostarte con él no iba a ser tan malo!

No era que te gustase mucho, la verdad, pero no era feo. Estando tan cerca tus manos podían tocar la forma de su cara, sentir la suave piel de sus pómulos y jugar con la curva de su barbilla, sorprenderte de lo cálidos y palpitantes que se sentían sus labios y hundir curioso tus dedos en el negro y brillante cabello.

Nunca te habías fijado en él lo suficiente excepto para valorar su posición económica y ese esplendido lugar donde trabajaba y parecía ser bastante cercano a los dueños.

Y aunque al principio pensaste que sus besos no iban a ser realmente cosa del otro mundo, al parecer tenía bastante experiencia. Para ser sinceros si te habías agitado un poco, aunque era más bien como cuando alguien tenía un perro.

Sasuke era igual a esa mascota que nunca tuviste cuando eras más niño pero que siempre imaginaste. Era grande y cariñoso, se te encimaba y de llenaba de mimos hasta el punto de no dejarte respirar, y aun así no era del todo desagradable.

Sin embargo, al final eras consiente de que con él al final harías algo muy diferente que solo eso, y la verdad tenías bastante curiosidad. Sai dijo que al principio dolía, pero después era muy bueno. Sasuke parecía ser muy pasional, pero había algo en él que te indicaba que era cuidadoso porque después de todo parecía haber salido sólo con chicas en toda su vida.

Si las cosas seguían tan bien como habían comenzado, tal vez no decidieras hacerlo esperar tanto. Después de todo, aún después de que Sai lo hizo con Gaara-sensei, este pareció volverse más loco por él.

Tal vez con Sasuke pasara lo mismo, y entonces sí que sería buena suerte.

Aunque no te gustara, "amantes" era una palabra que conllevaba más obligaciones, sobre todo para él.

Pero por ahora con lo que tenían era suficiente: él estaba haciendo perfectamente bien el papel que querías que hiciera.

~*~*~*~*~*~_Candy Baby~*~*~*~*~*~_

Era como amor a primera vista, pero sin amor. Algo más como "deseo absoluto" a primera vista.

Estabas encantado, emocionado, lleno de deseos e inquietudes.

Después de todo había sido todo más fácil, porque tu niño prácticamente se te había confesado. ¡Y pensar que todo ese tiempo no fuiste invisible para él!

Obviamente eras muy atractivo, carismático, con esa forma de ser tan atrayente: era natural que el pequeño Naruto quedara tan deslumbrado.

¡Te amaba, por ello no te había rechazado!

Si las cosas eran ya de esa manera, entonces lo que seguiría no tendría complicación alguna.

- ¿Vas a salir hoy otra vez temprano, Sasuke? – el tono extrañado de Iruka era evidente, no eras un chico que se saltara sus obligaciones y el día anterior había sido especial.

- Si, hay alguien a quien quiero ver otra vez. – Iruka sonrió comprensivamente y asintió en señal de que tenías permiso. Obviamente estaba formándose a la idea de que ya te habías conseguido a la novia de verano, sobre todo porque habías llevado de nuevo tu auto.

- ¡Buena suerte, Sasuke!

- La tendré. –sonreíste con autosuficiencia y después saliste de la tienda canturreando una canción. La secundaria Konoha no estaba muy lejos y caminando se podía llegar perfectamente. El auto había sido sólo para impresionar el día anterior, pero esta vez si era necesario, porque tenías algunos planes extras en mente.

¡Cuánto se sorprendería Naruto de verte ahí otra vez!

Te morías por ver esa sonrisa deslumbrante, tocar esa piel suave, besar esos labios dulces.

Era casi como el primer noviazgo, y sinceramente estabas simplemente feliz _(aunque tú mismo no te dieras cuenta de ello)_.

* * *

**Candy Baby 6**

_Aunque te acerque a mí y te bese no podré robar tu corazón,_

_Te enseñaré un juego atrevido, siente mi mente pervertida._

* * *

Porque eras su hermano, fue fácil para ti reconocer el cambio que estaba sucediendo en Sasuke, aún a pesar de que fue uno extremadamente rápido.

Comenzó con una llamada de Kakashi, preguntando por Sasuke. Apenas se había aparecido por Candy Baby desde hacia algunos pocos días y las chicas estaban vueltas locas y demandaban con echar el local abajo si no aparecía su guapo dependiente. No supiste que contestarle, Sasuke en el mismo lapso de tiempo tampoco se había encontrado muy seguido en casa.

Era joven, no te habías preocupado hasta ese momento por sus largas ausencias. Un muchacho de su edad tenía derecho a salir, a divertirse, pero que Sasuke se saltara sus obligaciones era ya algo muy raro.

Esa noche lo esperaste para cenar.

Llego en el auto que hacía poco se había comprado con algo de ayuda de papá. Nunca antes lo había usado tan seguido. Siempre lo habías molestado por ello, ¿para qué tener un auto que nunca usaba? "Va bien con mi imagen", había dicho, y aun así prefería irse en bicicleta al colegio los últimos días antes de que su verano comenzara.

Cuando entro en la casa tenía una sonrisa bastante enigmática en el rostro, y cuando le invitaste a sentarse contigo a la mesa intentó negarse.

- He comido muchos dulces, creo que por hoy ya estoy lleno -su sonrisa se hizo más grande y sus ojos brillaron regocijados. Sus palabras tenían algo de doble sentido.

- No importa, siéntate. Quiero que hablemos. – sin quererlo realmente, tus palabras salieron con un tono serio, que poco dejaba ver lo divertido y repentinamente lógica que te resultaba la situación.

Sasuke tomo asiento, sintiéndose algo extrañado de repente.

- Kakashi me ha llamado. No has asistido al trabajo regularmente estas últimas semanas.

- Me ha surgido algo importante, pero es seguro que la próxima semana regreso a Candy Baby. – sabía que no lo regañabas, más bien era sólo preocupación.

Lo miraste intensamente, él no se incomodó. Ya habiendo conocido y aclarado el tema que te molestaba, no tenías más preocupaciones.

- Y dime… ¿Qué has estado haciendo…? – se te quedo viendo extrañado, nunca hacías demasiadas preguntas.

- Nada importante… Tal vez sólo salir y divertirme un poco… - aunque quiso que sonaran en un tono casual, la jocosidad en sus palabras hicieron obvio lo bien que se la había estado pasando.

- Dame ya la respuesta del millón, Sasuke. ¿Quién es la afortunada? – nunca le habías visto tan sorprendido, y era raro, porque en una situación normal él habría estado un paso delante de ti y habría previsto cual era el núcleo de aquella inesperada conversación.

- …No le conoces… - mentir habría sido estúpido, porque nunca se leyó más claro en su cara lo satisfecho que se encontraba últimamente, y él lo sabía.

- Pero pronto lo hare, ¿verdad? – no iba a zafarse de ello así como así, y no porque quisieras entrometerte.

Si aquella chica le hacía poner esa cara tan ansiosa, tan poco natural en él, era claro que su obligación era conocerla y estrechar su mano en un gesto de respeto. Simplemente por ser la primera.

~*~*~*~*~*~_Candy Baby~*~*~*~*~*~_

Aquellos días habían estado llenos de diversión, más diversión que nunca.

Novio con carro y dinero era igual a vida fácil; fue casi sorprendente, la manera en que el mundo giro 180° de una sola vez.

¿Cómo demonios había sido tu vida antes de tantas facilidades?

Solo necesitabas palmear tus manos, mirarlo bonito, ceder un beso… ¡Y capricho cumplido! El mundo estaba a tus pies.

Te lo estaba dando todo, empezando por lo banal.

Un celular, para que lo llamases, él en el primer número de marcado rápido. Un reproductor nuevo, porque quería escuchar tu voz al cantar, quería conocer la música que te gustaba. Ropa, montones de ropa, como si fueras una mujer. Casi toda ropa bonita, de tela delgada, de formas que resaltaban tu cuerpo delicado, en su mayoría pequeños shorts y sudaderas con formas de animales.

Bueno, al menos ahora sabías que tenía fetiche por ti en ropa _kawaii _y no sólo en uniforme. No era que tu ropa normal fuera fea, era simplemente que todo lo que compraba era para su propio placer visual; cuando paseaba con sus amigos por el centro comercial no podía evitar mirar los escaparates de cada tienda y cuando veía algo lindo te imaginaba vistiéndolo, entonces era inevitable que buscara su tarjeta de crédito y que sin dudarlo entrara a comprar el conjunto elegido. Independientemente de que se gastara una fortuna o que tú ya tuvieras tu propio guardarropa lo seguía haciendo sin parar, incluso llevándote consigo cuando tenía alguna duda de las tallas o porque simplemente deseaba el mismo mirarte mientras te cambiabas, la dependienta y él completamente encantados porque todo parecía quedarte bien.

Así eran los hombres, puro placer y egoísmo.

Pero en sí las cosas no habían estado tan mal, a pesar de todo el ajetreo y el revuelo que dejaban en cada tienda. Nunca en tu vida habías salido a tantos lados como desde que estabas con él, y eso que apenas llevaban unos días de salir.

El cine fue la primera cita, pero el zoológico fue indudablemente la mejor.

El zoológico de Konoha era una estructura moderna y muy grande, de un alegre color naranja. Estaba construido en las orillas de un gran lago artificial, lo que le daba un aire muy natural y emocionante porque para llegar había que cruzar divertidos puentes de madera donde Sasuke compró galletas para que pudieses darle de comer a los patos.

- ¡Ese se parece a ti! – le señalaste con emoción, la dirección de tu dedo apuntando a un solitario pato negro que nadaba orgullosamente entre la multitud que esperaba a que él cogiera los trozos de galleta más grandes.

- ¿En serio? Yo pienso que tú te pareces a su pequeño acompañante. – justo al lado de aquel pato había uno más pequeño y ruidoso, un polluelo rubio que nadaba con mucha energía.

- ¡No es cierto, torpe! – inflaste los cachetes y él se echo a reír, sus manos tomándote de la cintura para ayudarte a bajar del barandal y continuar el camino.

A la entrada del zoológico las coloridas tiendas de souvenirs los recibieron y él te compro un gorro en forma de oso panda, una mochila en forma de tigre ¡y un algodón de azúcar gigante!

Había mucha gente, se escuchaban por todos lados conversaciones y alegres risas. Familias completas, excursiones, parejas de novios… Todos se amontonaban emocionados frente a la vitrina del animal en exhibición, lanzando grandes exclamaciones de asombro ante cada movimiento o ruido de la susodicha especie.

- No sueltes mi mano, Naruto. – te decía con suavidad y tu asentías, aferrándote fuertemente a ella, porque no querías perderte y porque por alguna extraña razón aquel día él parecía magnetizarte.

Aunque lo habías visto de esa manera más de mil veces en Candy Baby, te sorprendió cuan realmente genial podía ser. Las chicas que los miraban pasar se quedaban con la boca abierta, y cuando él las miraba sin el más mínimo interés no podían más que apartar la mirada, totalmente sonrojadas.

Era un chulo, eso era cierto, pero por alguna razón parecía brillar más que de costumbre; era alto y fresco, usando con atractivo un ligero conjunto negro de mezclilla y suéter blanco a rayas. Su negro cabello relucía bajo el sol y desprendía un suave aroma a menta que te agrado al instante al recordarte lo mucho que te gustaba ese sabor.

Existía un silencio entre los dos que era agradable y su mano te hacía cosquillas acariciando tus pequeños dedos, a veces viajando casual por tus hombros y acariciando con mimo tu pequeña oreja, el rubio cabello que enmarcaba tus rojas mejillas.

El cielo bajo el que caminabas junto a él era tan claro como tus ojos y cada que le mirabas, y le sonreías, te devolvía una sonrisa discreta, deslumbrante; fue tal vez por eso que dejaste de analizar las cosas, y de repente comenzaste a disfrutar.

"_Aunque todo sea mentira…"_

Eso fue lo último que pensaste, antes de entregarte a un sueño inesperado, no planeado.

¡Eras un niño, a fin de cuentas!

Todo tomo color, todo se volvió bonito. Todo era nuevo.

Siempre habías visto a los animales por la tele, cuando Kushina y Minato ponían los documentales. Nunca tenían tiempo para llevarte a ningún lado y siempre eras demasiado pequeño para ir a cualquier lado excepto la escuela.

Con los labios pintados de rosa por el dulce y estos deformándose en una gran sonrisa, corriste hacia todos lados, incluso dejándole por momentos atrás.

Pero él nunca se quejo, y cuando te alcanzaba te tomaba en brazos, levantándote por sobre la multitud. Y entonces podías tener la mejor perspectiva del oso, del tigre, del lobo, de las nutrias, del hipopótamo y del león.

Era tan divertido que reías, y él contigo, tan sinceramente que te dejaba anonado. Nunca apartaba los ojos de ti y cuando volteabas a verle con curiosidad te apretaba fuertemente, tanto que sentías que no podías respirar.

Y cuando creía que nadie podía verlos, rozaba suavemente sus labios contra los tuyos, en un movimiento tan natural que cuando te dejaba de nuevo no deseabas otra cosa que te volviera a sostener con tanta gentileza.

Había algo, tal vez en el ambiente, porque era una sensación extraña el que tu corazón se sacudiera de aquella manera. Te sentías ansioso y temblabas ante su toque, tan cargado de anhelo y una inexplicable ternura.

Tal vez era el hambre el que te causaba tantos mareos, te justificaste, y cuando le dijiste que tu estomago gruñía te llevo a comer.

Consiguieron una mesa en el restaurante del zoológico y te dejó pedir lo que quisieras, incluso permitiendo que pasaras de los vegetales.

Pediste todos los postres, uno de cada uno de los veinte disponibles. Y te los acabaste, todos. Sasuke no paraba de mirarte con asombro, pero encantado de verte disfrutando tanto.

Al final terminaste tan lleno que tuvo que llevarte en brazos al auto, y aun así te compró un cocodrilo de peluche gigante y un montón de globos en forma de conejo que tuvo que llevar también cargando.

Si tu humor había sido bueno desde el principio del día, el haber sido consentido tan dulcemente hizo que dentro del auto te soltaras completamente a tus infantiles instintos.

Ebrio de azúcar, no paraste de cantar todo el camino, abrazando con inusitado amor tu cocodrilo morado, mientras le mirabas.

_[Veinticuatro horas, quiero hacer algo contigo._

_Más amor, más emociones, quiero poder sentirte más.]_

Y de repente era peligroso, porque olvidó la carretera, que estaba conduciendo. Mientras pisaba el acelerador olvidó que existía algo más aparte de ti.

_[Aunque de tanto besarnos termine resultando impactante, no puedo borrar mi irritación._

_Quiero borrar a todos tus antiguos amantes, enloquecer en la indecencia.]_

Fue tan rápido que no fuiste consiente de nada, ni siquiera cuando te bajo del auto y te arrastró dentro de una gran casa. Todo fue borroso, hasta que con demasiada fuerza fuiste empujado a una cama y tu espalda impacto con la mullida superficie de un blanco colchón.

Y entonces sus blancas manos, primero en tu rostro, acunándolo para un beso. El más salvaje de tu existencia; caliente, húmedo. Su lengua envolviendo la tuya, mordiéndola, succionándola.

Los gemidos salían ávidamente de tu garganta, y él se los comía, mientras se acomodaba sobre ti, haciéndose espacio entre tus piernas.

Realmente la situación te estaba sobrepasando, pero por alguna razón deseabas que fuera así. Le habías provocado todo el camino, y ahí estaban las consecuencias, las anheladas consecuencias.

Querías que te aplastara, que no te dejara pensar. Que te quisiera, que te atesorara, que te tomara para que ya no pudiera soltarse de tus manos nunca más…

_¡Itadakimasu!_

_**Continuará~**  
_

* * *

**Aclaración Importante: ¡**Hola a todas, soy (era, mejor dicho) Naru Nishihara, dando lata otra vez con este viejo fanfic! Mi gran beta, Ginna, me ha ayudado a realizar una nueva versión de este fanfic, mismo que en esencia no ha cambiado mucho pero al que le he agregado pequeños detalles para hacerlo más amenos. Por lo pronto, gracias a mi holgazanería, sólo están listos estos episodios, pero espero ponerme al corriente para que el capítulo que sigue sea la segunda recopilación de los capítulos ya escritos y el tercero sea, después de mil años, un nuevo comienzo para mi pareja más querida! Lamento todas las molestias que he causado con este fanfic y le agradezco de corazón a todas las chicas que aún se acuerdan de él y me piden que lo continúe, cosa que me llena de alegría al saber que no lo olvidan! Si ya me han dejado comentario en la cuenta anterior, no es necesario que se tomen la molestia de volver a hacerlo por aquí, creo que ya les he causado muchos inconvenientes. Simplemente disfruten la lectura y de nuevo, muchas gracias y bienvenidas a mi mundo de sweet shota (XD)!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo hago este fanfic por puro amor al arte! Esta historia es shota, así que te pido por favor que, si no te gusta el género, te retires por favor, aunque me gustaría aclararte que en esta historia no hay violaciones y la relación entre los dos personajes se da de forma muy fantasiosa pero con mucho respeto. Dale una oportunidad y dime si te gusta, eso me haría muy feliz! :3

Advertencia: Lemon Feliz!

* * *

**Candy Baby 7**

_Mira, el cielo que observabas ha comenzado a moverse._

_Resplandecías del asombro._

_¿Debería perdonarte por las mentiras de ayer?  
Sólo porque el sol de la mañana de hoy es bonito._

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón, los besos de Sasuke de repente comenzaron a tener sabor. Más y más dulces, de sabores deliciosos y aromas encantadores. Su lengua se sentía suave, envolviendo la tuya de esencias ante su posesivo y sensual toque.

¿Cómo era posible?

El éxtasis lleno tus ojos de lagrimas hasta desbordarse y, cuando él las saboreo, entonces se detuvo y estas rodaron más allá de tus labios. Te dio mucha vergüenza y te tapaste la cara con los brazos; esperabas que se riera de ti, qué pensará que eras un raro, pero lo único que percibiste fueron sus manos afianzándote fuertemente de la cintura y elevándote.

Cuando las puntas de tus pies tocaron el suelo, caíste en cuenta que te había sentado en la orilla de su cama. Con curiosidad destapaste un poco tu cara, abriendo tus dedos lo suficiente para poder ver a Sasuke, hincado frente a ti.

Que mirada más triste, tan preocupada…

-¿Te hice daño? ¿Te asuste? – su voz era un pequeño susurro, igual que el toque de su manos en las tuyas, obligándote con sutileza a dejar de ocultar tu sonrojado rostro.

Negaste efusivamente con la cabeza, tus rubias y largas pestañas enmarcando tus húmedos ojos. Era normal que pensara de esa manera, que creyera que la causa de tu llanto fuera el temor ante sus impulsivas acciones, la fuerza con la que te llevo a su habitación. Cualquiera se habría asustado…

Cualquiera, menos tú.

Lo estabas buscando como hombre, le deseabas con un anhelo tan puro y tan libre que no había lugar en tu corazón para el miedo y el arrepentimiento. Estar con él era correcto.

Era simplemente que…

No, no podías explicarlo. _Aún no._

Sólo podías morirte de la vergüenza mientras cerrabas lentamente los ojos, porque eras realmente pequeño mientras te inclinabas hacía él. Tan pequeño que cuando tus manos de niño envolvieron su rostro, Sasuke sólo atino a sonreír fascinado y cerró sus ojos también, esperando, lleno de aquel amor que nunca en su vida había tenido para alguien más.

Entonces fue como si lloviznara, en medio de un día soleado. Suaves gotas de lluvia que lo limpiaban todo, el egoísmo y las mentiras. Así se sentía.

Entre risas pudiste sentir sus manos amables, desenvolviéndote con una ternura voraz. Primero los zapatos, de tamaño pequeño al compararlos con los de él; sus dedos largos y ágiles desabrochando los impolutos cordones de tus azules zapatillas deportivas con paciencia. Luego las blancas calcetas de algodón, descubriendo unos pies bonitos, delgados y pecosos que para incomodidad tuya él beso con adoración.

La ligera sudadera naranja, tu favorita al ser la más suave, se atoro en tu cabeza; cuando lograron quitarla el gorro en forma de panda salió volando y le dió en la cara a Sasuke, para diversión de ambos, sobre todo de ti que no parabas de reír en voz alta y que aprovechando su momentánea confusión, echaste a correr descalzo y totalmente despeinado afuera de la habitación, escuchando con emoción el sonido de sus pasos ir tras de ti apenas un segundo después.

Pisotearon la elegante cama de Itachi, tiraron los cuadros familiares que había en las finas escaleras de madera. A su paso desacomodaron los frascos de cristal colocados de manera perfecta en la alacena de la cocina, voltearon los jarrones que adornaban el living, jalaron el mantel de lino del comedor y tiraron varias sillas acojinadas en su camino al jardín.

Tan divertido era que no repararon ni un minuto en el desastre mientras sus brazos te apresaban firmemente contra su pecho y daban volteretas sobre el pasto, logrando quedar totalmente empapados y llenos de pétalos de las más coloridas flores gracias a los aspersores.

Después de un montón de risas te llevó de regreso a la habitación, entre gritos y pataleos juguetones.

Cuando estuvieron ahí te dejo caer sobre el mullido edredón boca abajo, con él encima. Estabas siendo aplastado por completo, pero la incomodidad era mínima, porque podías sentir sus manos desabrochando tu camisa, haciéndote cosquillas como castigo por ser tan travieso. Su cabeza acomodada en tu hombro, sus labios repartiendo pequeños besos en tu nuca y tu cuello que te hacían temblar suavemente.

-¡Me rindo! – dijiste ya sin poder aguantarlo más, y entonces te liberó y pudiste darte la vuelta para encararlo.

La mano que no utilizaba para sostenerse sobre tu cuerpo acarició tu mejilla y cerraste como reflejo tus ojos porque su palma estaba caliente y tu mejilla, a pesar del llamativo sonrojo, totalmente fría. Las risas se apagaron en un segundo, y en su lugar en la casa vacía sólo se escucho el sonido de su voz, cada silaba formándose en sus labios con delicia, resonando con fuerza en tu corazón.

_Naruto…_

Al final fuiste tú quien, desesperado, término quitándose la camisa y aventándola por ahí mientras Sasuke se encargaba de desabrochar tu short y resbalarlo con todo e interiores por tus bonitas piernas.

Te mostraste para él en toda tu extensión, hundiéndote en los pliegues suaves del edredón mientras extendías tus brazos hacia él, llamándolo. Lo único que atino a hacer fue suspirar profundamente fascinado y entonces sin remedio se dejo ahogar por ti, silencioso y entregado.

Eras un niño precioso, poseedor de un cuerpo terso, de formas firmes y redondeadas. Tus carnes eran sedosas y perfumadas, al igual que el rubio cabello que caía encantadoramente desordenado por tu frente y tus mejillas, enmarcando un rostro infantil, en exceso bonito. Tenías los ojos más lindos que Sasuke hubiera visto en su vida; eran grandes, tenían el color del cielo del verano y estaban brillantes de anhelos, la intensidad de tu apetencia burbujeando en ellos clara y devastadoramente.

Te abrió las piernas lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación de tus muslos canela mientras se posicionaba entre ellos. Se lamió los labios, antojadizo por alcanzar nuevamente los tuyos que se curvaron quedamente; sin embargo, pronto su atención se desvió a otro sitio que realmente esperaba por él.

Deseo, ese que no habías sentido por nadie en tus cortos años de existencia, pero que ahí estaba, por primera vez. No muy grande, pero orgullosamente en firmes. La brillante prueba de tu pronta adolescencia.

Sasuke lo acarició, y sensaciones que nunca antes habías experimentado te obligaron a abrir la boca en busca de aire con desesperación. Su mano grande envolviéndote, su palma caliente acariciando toda tu longitud con facilidad. Te volviste de chocolate entre sus dedos, derritiéndote sin inhibiciones. Todo tu cuerpo vibraba y con sorpresa viste como tus caderas comenzaron a moverse contra su mano.

-¡Ahhh…! ¡Sa… su… ahhh! - ni siquiera podías completar su nombre, tanta era la intensidad que recorría cada parte de tu perlada piel.

Pero no era suficiente y pronto los besos se reanudaron, tus gozosos gemidos ahogándose en tu boca.

Besos, besos, deliciosos besos.

Fresa, limón, naranja, piña… su lengua era como una piruleta que no podías dejar de saborear, y cuando esta comenzó a moverse en algo más que tus labios sentiste un agradable mareo, expectación.

Sus labios dejando marcas en la sensible piel de tu cuello, una mordida en tu clavícula que te hizo gritar. Y sin detenerse, el húmedo órgano dejando un rastro de sensaciones por tu pecho hasta llegar a tus sensibles y sonrosados pezones, mismos que atacó sin piedad deleitándose con la suave textura que sus dientes mordían suavemente. Era demasiado, tanto que un poco más y explotarías sin remedio…

Pero Sasuke se detuvo, y un gemido frustrado salió de tu garganta.

-¡Sasuke!

Sonrió con deleite ante la voz tan necesitada con la que le reñiste, sobre todo porque de repente estabas tan desesperado que sin pensarlo envolviste firmemente su cintura con tus piernas y comenzaste a empujarte contra él. Sabías que había algo duro y caliente bajo sus elegantes pantalones contra lo que rozarse era delicioso.

-Tranquilo, mi niño…

Que sonrisa más bonita tenía Sasuke mientras te miraba; sus acciones no hicieron más que avivar el fuego. Sin pensarlo comenzaste a tocarte sin pudor frente a él. Necesitabas venirte, lo deseabas desesperadamente.

Comprendiendo que no podías esperarlo ya por más tiempo, desabrochó con firmeza el broche de su pantalón, dejando libre su erección. Al verlo detuviste tus torpes y afiebradas acciones de la impresión. Sasuke eran tan grande, tan imponente…

-Ven aquí…– te levanto casi sin esfuerzo, hasta dejarte a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Uno de sus brazos te rodeaba de las caderas, la mano del otro se ocupaba en guiar a tu propia mano a su miembro.

Un espasmo de excitación y curiosidad te recorrió cuando lo tocaste. Era grande, estaba húmedo, se sentía muy caliente. Imaginaste lo bien que se sentiría al resbalar contra el tuyo, y sin perder un minuto los juntaste. La sensación era magnífica, electrizante.

-Me gusta, me gusta… – tus palabras eran atropelladas por el cumulo de sensaciones, pero tenías que transmitírselo a Sasuke.

-Voy a… yo… ahhhh… ya no más…

Pero había más, mucho más.

-¡Nhhh!

Sin preverlo, su largo dedo anular comenzó a juguetear en tu entrada, en medio de tu orgasmo. Empezó a penetrarte lentamente, de forma suave, sin dejar que te recuperaras. Las oleadas de placer no se disiparon, por lo que no sentiste ni un poquito de dolor por la intrusión.

Pero el clímax había revolucionado las sensaciones de tu joven cuerpo; apenas podías sostenerte y con delicadeza él te dejo caer nuevamente sobre la cama. Tenías la vista totalmente desenfocada, todo tu cuerpo estaba realmente caliente y respirar te estaba costando un inmenso esfuerzo.

Aquel dedo húmedo y largo jugueteando, era una sensación misteriosa. Te excitaba, era un placer travieso; tú mismo sostenías con ambas manos tus piernas cruzadas desde la parte posterior de tus rodillas, dejándole a él el camino libre para el placer.

Era como si te estuvieran sofocando. Lo sentías claramente, moviéndose, acariciándote por dentro, intentando expandirte.

- ¡Ah!

Cuando entro otro, creíste que desmayarías, pero Sasuke no te dejó perderte ni un detalle. Te besó enardecidamente, su lengua envolviendo la tuya de manera brutal mientras aquellos dedos te preparaban con tanto esmero.

Tenías que darle una cálida bienvenida.

Y eso hiciste, te abriste completamente para él y la oportunidad no fue desaprovechada. Entro lentamente, presionándose con cuidado entre jadeos para lograr expandirte poco a poco.

La expresión de su rostro, tan terriblemente hermosa…

Entre más avanzaba, su carne era abrazada tan cálidamente que sentía que no podría resistirlo por más tiempo, sobre todo por el torrente de dulces gemidos que comenzaron a salir de tu garganta mientras lo sentías enterrarse cada vez más profundo.

Llegar al tope le costó a él toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correrse, y a ti tragarte toda la incomodidad. Aguantar para él era una tortura, y sin poder soportarlo dejó que su frente se apoyara en tu hombro. Respiraba con dificultad, y su frente estaba perlada de sudor.

-Estas tan apretado, tan delicioso…

Sus palabras encendieron tu rostro, pero no pudiste evitar que una pequeña carcajada de suficiencia se escapara de tus labios mientras le acariciabas con ternura el negro y despeinado cabello.

Fue demasiado, todo su cuerpo tembló conmocionado antes de comenzar a mecerse suavemente contra tus caderas.

Tus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y soltaste un grito ahogado.

Lento, firme, profundo…

-¡Ahhh!

Ahí estaba, tu punto especial, el que hacía que enormes ondas de placer causaran que tu cuerpo se llenara de escalofríos y tus labios expulsaran sofocados gritos de gozo.

Lo toco una, dos, muchas veces.

Incluso tus caderas colaboraban con él, llegando a su encuentro cuidadosamente, deseando con locura que te llenara.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke_… le llamabas con desesperación…

Pero él también estaba al borde, podías sentir su aliento como una brisa en tu cuello, a cada momento más caliente, más fuerte.

Fue como una avalancha, un orgasmo más intenso que el primero.

Te tapaste la boca, pero tu grito de placer fue incontenible, y fue el último incentivo para lograr que Sasuke también se viniera, dentro.

Su cálida esencia llenándote, fue lo último de lo que fuiste consiente antes de caer en un satisfecho sopor.

* * *

**Candy Baby 08**

_Mientras tu piel húmeda aún esta cálida, bésame._

_Siénteme, estoy lleno de emoción._

* * *

Dormido era tan bonito como cuando estaba despierto, pero de una manera diferente. Era incluso más pequeño, más tierno, etéreo entre tus posesivos dedos que le acariciaban suavemente el despeinado cabello rubio.

Le besaste con cariño los labios antes de salir de su cuerpo con cuidado, tú respiración todavía entrecortada y el ritmo de tu corazón muy lejos de volver a la normalidad; las sabanas se mancharon y te sentiste infinitamente culpable. No debiste correrte dentro, siendo su primera vez.

Habías decidido no hacerlo, pero cuando llego el momento ni siquiera fuiste capaz de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que tuviera sentido. Tu decisión de hacerlo con simple ternura fue más allá de eso; era un niño, pero su condición no hizo más que avivar aquella pasión. Le querías como un adulto, por ser el niño que era, por ser simplemente él.

Era la primera estación del año y en la habitación hacía calor, incluso aunque ya comenzaba a morir el atardecer.

La ropa se sentía molesta sobre tu cuerpo. No te la habías quitado del todo y gracias a que estaba húmeda debido al escandaloso jugueteo con los aspersores en el jardín, se pegaba a tu cuerpo.

Te sentías dulcemente agotado, con ganas de retozar con él para siempre en esa cama que tenía su olor y el calor de su cuerpo; sin embargo tu prioridad era arreglar en la medida de lo posible tu falta de responsabilidad. Naruto tenía un expresión intranquila en su rostro y se removía incomodo, sus caderas punzando dolorosamente.

Con extrema suavidad le levantaste de la cama y le llevaste en brazos a tomar un baño caliente. Su inerte cuerpo fue depositado con cuidado en la blanca bañera y los grifos del agua abiertos poco a poco, cuidando de elegir una combinación de temperatura agradable. El agua comenzó a salir a chorros momentos después y el baño empezó a llenarse de vapor en un instante.

Naruto estaba completamente perdido, tanto que la única muestra que dio de sentir tanta frescura fue el cambio en la expresión de su rostro, ahora más relajada. Sus rojos labios dejaron de fruncirse y la tensa expresión de sus párpados desapareció, sus largas pestañas rubias enmarcando bellamente su rostro dormido.

Mientras la bañera terminaba de llenarse, le dejaste descansar ahí un momento para regresar a la habitación a arreglar un poco el adorable desastre, mismo que no era más que un efecto de la tormenta que Naruto representaba con orgullo.

Recogiste la ropa tirada y la doblaste con cuidado, dejándola en la silla de tu escritorio. Quitaste las sabanas y las cambiaste por unas nuevas, de color azul marino. Todo esto lo hiciste de manera rápida; la tina tardaría un poco más en llenarse, pero el mismo Naruto era aún pequeño para ella y en tal estado no querías que sufriera un accidente.

Cuando regresaste al baño comenzaste a quitarte la ropa poco a poco, agradecido de al fin poder librarte de ellas. Tu camisa azul, el pantalón negro, los interiores... Todo fue aventado al canasto de la ropa sucia y, sin poder esperar un segundo más, entraste también a la bañera.

No fue difícil acomodar al dócil Naruto sobre tus piernas, su esbelta espalda recargada contra tu pecho. El agua ya había alcanzado la temperatura y la cantidad adecuada, por lo que cerraste el grifo y agregaste unas sales de hierbas relajantes que tu madre solía usar para prepararte el baño cuando ingenuamente le parecía que estabas muy estresado en época de exámenes.

Se sentía extraño, pero no por ello desagradable. Nunca en tu vida te habías bañado con alguien, menos con alguien con quien hubieses hecho el amor. Después de haberte satisfecho con sus cuerpos, siempre dejabas a tus novias en la cama, fueran cuales fueran sus situaciones y sus sentimientos. Y cuando decías que las dejabas en la cama había que aclarar que ni siquiera era tu cama; nunca habías traído a nadie a casa, menos a tu habitación.

Pero a él desde el principio lo colocaste ahí; fue un deseo espontaneo, una necesidad extraña por tenerle de manera más intima. Y ahora tus inconscientes sueños se habían cumplido, porque él ya estaba en tu vida diaria. Tan sólo el hecho de dormir en tu propia cama ahora sería una misión imposible, recordando de forma delirantes cada momento, cada sensación.

Recordar sus expresiones, cada una de ellas. El sonrojo en sus mejillas, su respiración descontrolada, su cuerpo tembloroso, el sudor resbalando por su blanco cuello…

Había sido un sueño, pero la verdad es que no era momento para estar fantaseando otra vez, y menos porque ahora solo querías mimarle un poco y después ir a dormir. Seguro ya estaría anocheciendo.

Tomando una de las muchas botellas de shampoo de la mesita cerca de la tina dejaste caer una generosa cantidad del espeso líquido con aroma a manzanilla en tu mano y con suma delicadeza comenzaste a untárselo en su rubio cabello, después, en el tuyo, aunque de forma rápida para después concederle a él toda tu atención.

El shampoo hacía mucha espuma cuando lo extendías por todo su cabello. Tenía un aroma agradable y pronto su cabello quedó suave y maleable después de enjuague.

Para lavarle escogiste la esponja más suave, y el jabón más cremoso. Habías oído una vez en la televisión que la piel de algunos niños era bastante sensible. Naruto debía pertenecer a esa categoría, porque una piel tan deliciosa y trigueña como la suya no debía de ser una cosa corriente.

Le frotaste todo el cuerpo con extrema sutileza. Su carita, sus brazos, su cuello, su espalda…

Te sentías como si lavaras un muñeco bonito. Estaba dormido, pero aun así se dejaba moldear cuando le acomodabas en diferentes posiciones para hacer más fácil su aseo.

Lo único difícil fue cuando llego la hora de lavar entre sus piernas, y un poco más allá.

Le habías respetado totalmente desde el inicio del baño, y querías seguir haciéndolo porque su cuerpo era precioso y ya lo habías profanado más allá de lo permitido por ese día.

Dejando un beso en su cuello y cerrando los ojos le pusiste la esponja en la mano y tus dedos guiaron a esa misma mano en un viaje en descenso. Fuiste lo más cuidadoso posible, intentando tocar lo menos posible para no desencadenar lo inevitable.

Algo apretó tu corazón cuando su cuerpo dio un respingo y un claro gemido de dolor salió de su garganta. Trataste de ser lo más suave posible al lavar su entrada, llenándolo de sentidos besos rebosantes de disculpas por aquel dolor que le habías provocado a causa de tu poco control.

Cuando terminaste él volvió a relajarse, y entonces pudiste terminar tu baño con algo más de alivio. Al salir te envolviste en una bata, y sin querer que pasase frío tomaste la toalla más grande y lo envolviste como si fuera un bebe.

De regreso al cuarto encendiste la calefacción y le acostaste en la cama, asegurándote de secarle bien. Por último le untaste crema y cepillaste su rubio cabello.

Volver a ponerle su ropa era no era una opción, y en tu armario no había ninguna prenda que pudiese ser de su tamaño. Al final escogiste un pijama blanco de sedosa y delgada tela.

El pantalón te lo pusiste tú, la camisa a él.

Era verano, no pasarían frío; mucho menos estando juntos.

~*~*~*~*~*~_Candy Baby~*~*~*~*~*~_

Te despertaste en las primeras horas de la mañana, cuando el claro cielo que se podía observar por la ventana mostraba su superficie salpicada de luminosos y limpios rayos de sol.

Abriste tus ojos perezosamente, disfrutando la deliciosa sensación de estar envuelto en calidez.

Una sonrisa satisfecha surco tu rostro y con pereza estiraste tu cuerpo. Al instante una punzada de dolor te obligo proferir un pequeño quejido que al instante se transformo en una exclamación de sorpresa cuando pudiste sentirlo junto a ti.

Tan sólo tuviste que girar un poco el rostro para enfrentarle, tan cerca que su respiración cosquilleaba en tu frente. Alzaste la mirada y al instante tu rostro se pinto de mil colores al recordar que la expresión de su tranquilo rostro al dormir, horas antes cuando lo hacían, había sido una que no podrías describir por la intensidad con que transmitía sus emociones.

Sentiste la necesidad inconsciente de escapar, cosa que al final no hiciste porque un poco de realidad te chocó en la cara, y aunque parte de esa realidad se fundamentaba en muchos temores la verdad es que simplemente no estar solo era algo muy confortable.

Podías sentir claramente el calor de su pecho desnudo a través de la tela delgada del pijama y la suavidad de su mano grande colocada de manera casual sobre tu vientre y después sobre tu espalda baja -el muy pervertido- al encerrarte en un ligero abrazo cuando lograste girarte completamente para encararlo. Suspiraste agradado cuando el delicioso aroma a jabón emanando de su cuerpo hipnotizó tus sentidos, tanto que tus manos curiosas no pudieron evitar querer acariciar esa firme piel.

Un poco temblorosas tus manos se posaron con cuidado en su pecho, acariciando sutilmente para que no se despertara. Sasuke tenía un cuerpo increíblemente masculino, tus manos cosquilleaban ansiosas al tocar sus músculos, al ver su piel blanquísima y sus formas anchas y desarrolladas.

Te quedaste fascinado, y olvidando un poco la discreción acercaste tus labios a su piel y depositaste un beso, ansiando saborearle.

Apenas tus labios se despegaron de su pectoral, sentiste de repente como tus muñecas fueron apresadas fuertemente por su larga mano y al instante siguiente todo su cuerpo se dejó caer sobre el tuyo.

- ¡Ngh! – apenas ese pequeño quejido pudo salir de tus labios cuando su aliento chocó contra tu oído y todas tus incomodidades fueron olvidadas ante el sonido de su voz;

- Es muy temprano para que me provoques, Naruto.

Un llamativo rubor apareció en tu rostro, pero en realidad no te sentiste incomodo. Tal vez un poco tímido... un poquito feliz.

Adolorido sí, bastante.

Dándose cuenta de tu estado invirtió sus posiciones y al final quedaste sobre su cuerpo, sus manos sosteniéndote de la cintura para que no perdieses el equilibrio al quedar sentado sobre su estomago.

Era una posición bastante coqueta, pudiste comprobarlo al mirar sus reflejos en el enorme espejo de su sencillo tocador; tenías una encantadora cara de sueño, tu cabello rubio caía despeinado por todos lados y la camisa del pijama resbalaba por tus hombros, dejando a la vista tus delicados hombros. Las piernas dobladas sobre su abdomen también se encontraban desnudas pues el pijama se resbalaba por todos lados, apenas cubriendo lo estrictamente necesario.

Sentiste las puntas de sus dedos recorrer dulcemente tu cuello y después su mano caliente en toda su extensión acariciando tu pecho en su recorrido hacia abajo, deteniéndose en tu vientre mórbido, acariciándole con la dorsal de su mano.

Los latidos de tu corazón se dispararon y tu respiración comenzó a ser entrecortada. Le miraste con tanta intensidad como la que él mismo te transmitía en sus ojos negros, pero al contrario de él, tu guardaste silencio.

- Te quiero, Naruto…

Casi sentiste deseos de correr, de gritar, de tapar con tus dos manos tus oídos para no escucharle. Te estabas mareando, algo dentro de tu cabeza punzando dolorosamente.

Tu pecho se sentía caliente, tú estomago extraño.

Como mariposas zombies.

Tan, tan extraño qué, sin que apenas pudieras contenerlo, le vomitaste encima.

~*~*~*~*~*~_Candy Baby~*~*~*~*~*~_

Mientras iba a preparar el desayuno, después de una rápida ducha, él te dejo descansando en la habitación.

En vez de sentirte apenado, el reciente recuerdo de ti, vomitándole en la cara adorablemente, te hace sonreír con demasiada amplitud. Lo que no te hace sonreír es lo mal que te sentiste y lo mucho que seguiste vomitando después, con la cara hundida en el retrete y su fría mano acariciando tu cuello como consolación.

Al tocar tu frente, Sasuke constato lo que más temía. Sin una palabra más comenzó a desvestirte y abrió las llaves de agua caliente de la bañera.

- Tienes fiebre, ha sido demasiado para tu cuerpo.

No una fiebre demasiado alta, pero todo tu cuerpo se sentía totalmente agotado, cada extremidad punzando dolorosamente. El mundo parecía dar vueltas a tu alrededor, leves escalofríos haciéndote temblar casi imperceptiblemente.

Después del baño, las cosas parecieron mejorar notablemente. Sacando del armario ropa nueva, un conjunto que deseaba que usaras para su próxima cita, te vistió con una acolchada sudadera gris con gorro de conejo y con un short azul de mezclilla. Tus pies los enfundo con largas calcetas negras y entonces te metió en la cama, debajo de un montón de edredones.

Antes de irse beso tu frente y prendió el televisor en un popular canal de anime, prometiendo regresar pronto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que _Kuroko no Basket_ prometía ser interesante, la habitación de Sasuke resultaba ser, por lo pronto, más entretenida.

Era una habitación grande, no muy cargada de muebles, bastante bonita.

Había un montón de libros en estantes de madera, y también un escritorio grande lleno de artículos de papelería. Su armario también era grande, bastante ordenado si te acordabas del tuyo. La cama, el tocador y el espejo eran los muebles restantes, sencillos pero elegantes.

Con cuidado saliste de la cama. Al tocar tus pies la alfombra, tus piernas se aflojaron sin remedio y fuiste a dar directamente al piso sin oponer resistencia, tus rodillas enrojeciéndose rápidamente ante el golpe. Dudabas mucho que pudieras caminar correctamente por algunos días, por fin comprendías el sufrimiento de Sai.

Te levantaste con cuidado, recargándote en la orilla de la cama para volver a trepar a ella con algo de cansancio. Tu plan original de husmear en los cajones privados de Sasuke tuvo que ser pospuesto ante la torpeza de tu joven cuerpo, tembloroso y caliente.

Sin más remedio, te pusiste a mirar el cielo por la ventana. No era muy tarde realmente, habían madrugado. Que hubieses pasado la noche fuera de casa no era un problema, el que llegaras tarde a casa debía serlo menos. ¿Quién iba a notar tus ausencias?

Cuando tus padres llamaran, les dirías algo tan simple como que no pudiste contestar sus llamadas porque justo en ese momento te estabas bañando o te habías quedado dormido. Ellos se sentirían aliviados y la vida continuaría como siempre, con la excepción de que en vez de estar concentrado estudiando como ellos creerían, estarías jugueteando alegremente en la cama de Sasuke. O vomitándole encima otra vez, quizás.

Estar enfermo, pero con él, era una delicia.

Para desayunar hizo avena con miel y frutas en almíbar, prometiéndote que cuándo tú estomago estuviera mejor hornearía para ti panqueques y les vaciaría encima un tarro de chocolate derretido, un poco de crema batida y coronaría con fresas frescas tal obra maestra. Té de limón caliente y azucarado para la fiebre y algunas vitaminas en forma de dinosaurio para que tu cuerpo se sintiera mejor.

Después de tal banquete, él mismo limpio tus labios, hundiéndose bajo las cobijas contigo. Entonces te beso largamente, sus dos manos acunando tu rostro caliente.

- Que buen aroma… - su nariz se hundía en el cuello de tu sudadera, su cabeza recargada con mimo sobre tu pecho mientras sus dos manos se perdían bajo la tela, acariciando delicadamente la piel de tu espalda.

Era agradable, el sonido de la televisión y la calidez de su cuerpo parecían arrullarte suavemente, tus ojos y los de él cerrándose lentamente, dejándose llevar ambos al mundo de los sueños con dulzura.

Así los encontró Itachi Uchiha, dormidos en un tranquilo abrazo, un par de horas después.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! ^-^

Le cambie pocas cosas al lemon, pero el final de este capítulo es un giro inesperado. XD

Oh, si pueden les recomiendo que visiten mi Facebook, lo acabo de crear pero subo imágenes y canciones que encuentro que a veces inspiran mis fics! Seamos amigas, ok? :3

www. face book (punto-com-slash) youngmin. jo . 31521301 ?ref= tn_ tnm (O sigan la dirección en mi perfil ;3)


End file.
